killbillfandomcom-20200216-history
Massacre at Two Pines
Overview The "Massacre at Two Pines" took place 4 and a half years before the events of the movie. Therefore, it would either take place in 1999 or 2000. It involved the wedding party being killed by the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, and Beatrix Kiddo being shot in the head by Bill. Background After discovering she was pregnant, Beatrix Kiddo tried to leave her life of being an assassin behind her. This involved her leaving Bill, and going to live in El Paso, Texas. She met a man named Tommy Plympton, whom she became engaged to, and they arranged to marry. Bill believing that Beatrix was killed, tried to find out what happened to her. Upon finding out that not only was she still alive, but she was pregnant and being married to another man, he was furious. Bill arranged for his remaining DVAS to perform a hit on the wedding party. Day of the massacre Beatrix and Tommy were having a wedding dress rehearsal with Beatrix's friends being present. Due to her pregnancy, Beatrix felt sick and wanted to go outside for some air. She was surprised to find Bill sitting outside the chapel. Bill pretended to be happy for her, and promised not to cause trouble. Beatrix pretended that Bill was her father, who was working in the mines in Australia. Tommy makes friends with Bill, and they decide to run things through one last time. Outside the chapel, the four DVAS load their guns and storm the chapel, killing everyone except Beatrix. They then proceed to beat Beatrix to a bloody pulp, while Sofie Fatale watches and callously answers her phone. Bill then proceeds to load his gun. As Bill is about to shoot her, Beatrix tries to tell him that she is pregnant with his baby, but he shoots her in the head before she finishes the sentence. Aftermath The shooting left Beatrix in a coma, which she would lie in for 4.5 years. The incident marked the end of the DVAS. O-Ren Ishii became head of the Yakuza in Tokyo one year after the massacre. Vernita Green put her life as an assassin behind her, and became a homemaker and mother. Budd became a bouncer at a strip club, and chose to put an end to his career as an assassin. Elle Driver became Bill's new lover and continuing her life as an assassin. As for Bill, he became depressed as he realised what Beatrix had tried to tell him before he shot her. Beatrix told him that it was his baby she was pregnant with and not Tommy's. Bill felt guilty for sending his DVAS out to kill Beatrix and his unborn child. He decided to make amends by sparing her life after Elle infiltrated the hospital to end Beatrix's life, while she was in a coma. Bill felt that Beatrix should have the opportunity to face him in battle. Beatrix would have this opportunity when she awoke four years later. Category:Elements